Winds of Betrayal
by GWFreak315
Summary: Set during Silver Millenium, AU, Earth doesn't know about the Silver Alliance, until Beryl, who has been banished to Earth, kidnaps Serenity. The Senshi must now come and save her, without revealing to much. SE SenshiGenerals R
1. Default Chapter

Okay, people, here is my first Sailor Moon fic. I don't own Sailor Moon (although I wish I owned Mamoru ^_^). So, don't sue me.   
  
Summary: Alternate reality set during Silver Millenium: What if Earth didn't know that there was life on other planets? What if Beryl had been banished from the Silver Millenium for treasonous acts? What if she kidnapped the Princess? Now, the Senshi have to go down to Earth, pretend to be human's, and try to find their Princess. Only, Beryl lost her as well...   
  
Winds of Betrayal  
  
Prologue  
  
Queen Selenity of the Moon sat regally on her throne, the four guards of her daughter before her. She studied each of them closely.  
  
The first was Sailor Mercury, Princess Athena of Mercury. She was the brains of the group. Athena was petite and pale, with soft, neck length blue hair and aqua colored eyes. Out of them all, the Senshi of Ice was the most shy and quiet, the peacekeeper. Selenity knew if Athena was around during trouble, she would find a way out of it.  
  
Next was Sailor Mars, Princess Enyalios of Mars. She was the strongest, most dangerous one of the four girls. And she was probably Princess Serenity's most fiercest and loyal protector. Enyalios was slim with skin as white and creamy as ivory, and hair of the deepest black going to just past her buttocks. Her eyes were exotically purple, that would turn red if angry. Out of them all, the Senshi of Fire was a very powerful Senshi, with the most control of her element than the others. Her temper was also legendary. With Enyalios around, Selenity had no fear that any harm would come to her daughter as long as Mars still breathed. (AN: can you tell who my favorite Senshi is?)  
  
Beside her was Sailor Jupiter, Princess Juno. She was the protector of the groupd. Juno was the perfect example of an Amazon: tall, lithe body, tanned skin, shoulder length mahoganny hair kept in a ponytail, and emerald green eyes. The Senshi of Lightning was the most protective of the four girls. With her around, eveyrone was sure to be safe.  
  
Last was Sailor Venus, Princess Aphrodite of Venus. She was the leader of the groupd. She looked a lot like Serenity, only her long blond hair was more golden than silver and her blue eyes more sky blue than cerulean. The Senshi of Emotion/Love was the leader, who kept a calm, level head during a crisis. Aprhodite would always be able to be counted on.  
  
The four girls were giving reports to the Queen of the activity on the only planet NOT in the Silver Alliance, in fact that didn't even know there was life on other planets, Earth. Lately, quite a bit of commotion was going on, catching the Queen's attention. Serenity herself was not there, however, finding the thought of evil depressing.  
  
Mercury had just summed up everything when a very upset looking paige came into the room.  
  
"Your Majesty! You Majesty! I must speak with you!" He cried.  
  
"Go on then," the Queen urged, arching a silver eyebrow at him.  
  
"The Princess Serenity has been taken by Beryl from Earth!"  
  
Five pairs of eyes widened in horror as he continued.  
  
"Her maid, Diana, went in to check on her and found only a few drops of blood, presumably the Princess' blood, and a note: 'An eye for an eye, Selenity'. It was signed Beryl."  
  
The Queen rocked back in her throne, her eyes wide and her body numb. Her precious daughter, gone? Several years ago, Selenity had banished Beryl to Earth for plots against the Crown. She thought she had permanently gotten rid of her. How could this happen?  
  
Mars roared in anger, flames licking the edges of her eyes and fingertips, "I'll kill her!"  
  
"Not if I get her first," Jupiter growled, lightning crackling by her fists.  
  
"Serenity..." Mercury whispered, her hand coming up to her throat.  
  
Venus said nothing, for anger made her silent. But, she cleared her throat, "How, though? Does she not have guards?"  
  
"Both are dead," the paige said sadly, and Venus winced.   
  
She shook her head, her eyes still closed, "We must go down to Earth and get her back. Beryl can not have her."  
  
Queen Selenity's eyes were misting over and her body trembled. She had taken so many precautions to make sure Beryl would never come back. How could this happen? Earth had no magic, at least none that she knew of.  
  
"When we go down there," Mercury said softly, "we can not go down there in our Princess or Senshi forms. It would be unwise to let and otherwise primitive culture know of our existence."  
  
"I say we just go down there and blast Earth to a fiery hell!" Mars growled, the heat in the room growing significantly.  
  
"No, Mars, we can not. Mercury is right, not all of Earth had a part to do in that. Just one person. We can not blame all for the mistake of one. No, if we go down, we go down either in our final transformation or we go down in disguises," Venus said, taking control.  
  
The final transformation she was talking about was the transformation into the planet's souls themselves. That was their most powerful form. And the good thing about it was that they didn't have their planetary symbols showing on their foreheads. No, each looked like female knights: tight leather fighting armor and special weapons.  
  
All the armor itself was black, but each had their own ribbing colors: Athena's blue, Enyalios' red, Juno's green, and Aphrodite's orange. Then, each had their own weapons. Athena had a whip that was designed especially to contain her power. Enyalios had three Zai (AN: if you don't know what those are, they are knives from China. Example: in Daredevil, Elektra's weapons or in the Mummy Returns, the weapons Evie and Ank-su-namun fight with together) that had red dragons going up the blades. Juno had a long bow with green leaves carved up and down the bow. And Aphrodite had a longsword made of clear, poisonous crystal and had magic carvings on it as well.  
  
"I think that is a good idea, as much as I would like to just blow Earth out of the Universe. But, we should think of different names, just in case," Juno said.  
  
Athena nodded, "I agree. How about our middle names? Ami, Rei, Makoto, and Minako? Those would work."  
  
Enyalios nodded her head, her eyes still blazing, "I suppose that would work. What do you think, my Queen?"  
  
Everyone was startled, almost forgetting the Queen was there. They all turned to her, and their eyes softened at her haggard appearance. They had just found out and still Selenity looked as if she had just aged one hundred years. However, she waved her hand dismissively, "Do whatever you must to get my daughter back."  
  
They nodded in sinc and then walked out of the throne room together. When they were gone, the Queen bowed her head into her hands. Tears fell from her eyes as she cried for the second time in her life.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~**  
  
Beryl sat in her darkened state room, smiling evilly into the orb. Finally, she would have power over that witch, Selenity, and she would triumph. Then, she would rule the Silver Millenium as she so rightly deserved.  
  
A nervous knock came on the door and Beryl said sharply, "Come in."  
  
A youma came in, wringing its claws together and looking very anxious, "Mistressssss, I have ssssome disstressssing newssss."  
  
Her eyes narrowed, and she sent a death glare towards the hapless youma, "Go on."  
  
"It ssssseemssss we have lossssst the Princesssss..." he muttered.  
  
A pain gripped her stomach and Beryl stood up quickly from where she was sitting, "WHAT!!!"  
  
The youma nodded, looking everywhere but her, "It issss reported that ssssshe got away. I do not know the exxxcccact detailsssss."  
  
She was so angry, she barely managed to get out, "WELL....FIND.....HER!!!!!!"  
  
The youma skittered out of the room, terrified. Beryl slumped back into her chair, her eyes narrowed with hate, "I must find her first...before Selenity does."  
  
Well, how you like? Review please, and I'll post the next chapter. But only if there are at least five. And try not to be mean, kay? I like critiques, if they aren't flamed at me. Thank you and review! ^_^ 


	2. Of Women And Forests

Okay, people, here's the first chapter! Thank you to the reviewers, it really is appreciated. And, of course, keep on reviewing! Hope you like this chapter! I don't own Sailor Moon. By the way, the girls are all nineteen.  
  
Winds of Betrayal  
  
Chapter One  
  
It was a bright, sunny day on Earth, warm and inviting. Prince Endymion of Terra smiled happily as he rode out into the bright plains of Earth's capital, Elysion. He loved his land very much and it always put him into a good mood. Four men rode beside the tall, dark, and handsome Prince (AN: ^~^ drooling....)  
  
The first was a lean, athletic looking man, no more than twenty-four, the same age as the Prince. He had light, leaf green eyes and long, goldish-blond hair that he kept in a ponytail. He, too, was smiling, a smile that would melt any woman's heart. General Zoisite was a playboy, and proud of it. He wore his uniform, with its blue piping on otherwise white material, with pride.  
  
Beside him was a ruggedly handsome, devil-may-care rouge, probably twenty-five years old. He, too, was a blond, only his hair was kept shorter, and it was more sunny than gold. His eyes were a cheery, laughing blue, that, combined with that reckless type of handsome, could also make him look like a little boy. General Jadeite, if possible, was more of a play boy than Zoisite, who wore his red-piped uniform like it was a trophy, something women tripped over their feet to get to when they saw it. Which they did, quite often.  
  
The third man was more of the 'guy-next-door' kind of handsome, twenty-five or twenty-six, with long, auburn hair let loose in the wind, and sparkling brown eyes. He was the tallest of the five men, and was built like a god. General Nephrite's mysterious ways, combined with the most charming smile a woman could find and green-piped uniform, was a magnet for women, just like his two other comrades.  
  
The last man, and probably the only one who did not appreciate female attention placed on him, was tall, with broad shoulders and a commanding attitude. His countenance was forever serious and brooding, which did, much to his discomfort, attract women. He was known as the 'Gray General' for he had silvery hair that went to his shoulders (completely natural, mind you) and granite-like eyes. General Kunzite was the commanding General, gray (obviously) piping his uniform which he wore with honor.  
  
But at the moment, the five men had no cares in the world, content in racing through the open pastures of the land. For the past three weeks, they had been quelling rebellions within the people of the land, and trying to make sure that peace reigned over all. Endymion's father, King Hephestus, and mother, Queen Gaia, had thought him old enough to make his own decisions, and therefore allowed him to fully handle the problems on his own. Lucky him.  
  
"Endy! Endy, hold up!" Zoisite called as he slowed down is stallion to a halt. The others followed suite,until they were all stopped and looking at him in question.  
  
"What's wrong, Zoi? Going to fast for you?" Endymion laughed merrily, his deep, saphire eyes sparkling brilliantly.  
  
Zoisite shook his head, "No, Prince Airhead, but we may be going to fast for the horses," he glared at him, "They are animal's, you know, and we can't keep them at this hard pace. Besides, I am getting hungry, and figured it a nice place to stop and take a break."  
  
"Zoi, you're a bottomless pit, you're always hungry," Jadeite taunted as Zoisite got off his horse.  
  
The previous man swirled, eyes filled with mock-indignation, "Hey, boy, wanna say that again?"  
  
Jadeite, as well as the other men, were off their horses, walked up to him, smiling impishly, "Yeah, ya eat to much!"  
  
"Wanna bring it?" Zoisite said, puffing up his chest. "Huh? Huh? Wanna bring, big boy?"  
  
With a silly battle-cry, Jadeite launched himself at the smaller General and the two scuffled good naturedly. Nephrite, Kunzite, and Endymion looked on in amusement as the two jokers rough-housed with each other. Would they ever grow up!"  
  
"Surrender!" Jadeite cried as he pinned Zoisite down.  
  
"Never!" The latter replied, throwing Jadeite away and down as well.  
  
Nephrite rolled his eyes, "Will you two ever grow up?"  
  
Jadeite, whose back was being pressed into the ground by Zoisite's knee, said smartly, "Well, dang. I thought three was grown up!"  
  
"If your three, then how old is Zoisite?" Kunzite asked with such a deadpanned face that it almost looked like he was serious. That was Kunzite for you: dry humour was his forte.  
  
Endymion hooted with laughter, slapping Kunzite on the back, "Boo-yah! Dis, all the way! Points for Kunzite!"  
  
Zoisite glared at Kunzite, although it contained no anger, while Jadeite and Nephrite laughed as well. Kunzite just smiled wryly as he and his two other companions not currently wrestling with each other began to set up the picnic that Nephrite had made for them. Endymion carried a wicker basket over to the blanket that Kunzite had set out, inhaling the aromas deeply.  
  
"Wow, Neph, this smells real good!"  
  
Nephrite bowed, "Thank you, thank you. I know."  
  
Jadeite rolled his eyes as he and Zoisite stood up and brushed themselves off, "Gee, and how humble you are."  
  
The brown haired General just laughed and nodded cheerfully as he and Kunzite sat down on the blanket, followed by Jadeite, Zoisite, and Endymion. They began eating and bantering amongst themselves, having a very good time.  
  
"So, Endy, how's it going with Beryl," Zoisite asked slyly, all ready knowing the reaction. And he wasn't disappointed.  
  
Endymion blushed deeply, a harried look coming into his eyes, "That Lady is totally scary. She just won't take no for an answer! Everywhere I turn, there she is, waiting to accost me with her horrid presence. I swear that awful woman is stalking me! She won't leave me alone!"  
  
All the General's, even Kunzite, roared with laughter. Bery had shown up in court about ten years ago, when Endymion was still young. But once he turned eighteen, she had begun to do everything possible to get him to notice her. She even went into his bathing area while he was in there! Endymion had never been so embarassed in his entire life!  
  
"Hey! Stop laughing! You don't have some psychotic woman following you everywhere, even your private chambers!" Endymion cried indignantly, sitting up straighter.  
  
"We're ::giggles:: not laughing ::giggles:: at you ::giggles:: we're laughing ::giggles:: with ::giggles:: you!" Nephrite said through his giggles.  
  
"Naw!" Jadeite said, shaking his head, "We're laughing at you!"  
  
"Yeah, well," Endymion retorted, "What about Lady Kristen? Huh?"  
  
Jadeite immediately stopped laughing at the mention of the psychotice woman who was practically stalking HIM. He blushed and muttered something under his breath as the others began to gig him about the woman whom he couldn't quite seem to shake.  
  
"What is that, Jade? I didn't quite hear you," Zoisite said, placing a hand to his ear sarcastically.  
  
The blond General glared at him, "Hey, boy, I can still whip you. Don't start."  
  
"Bring it, loser."  
  
Kunzite hung his head, saying, "Oh boy, hear we go again." He meant, of course, the verbal abuse the two were flinging at each other about past women who didn't take no for an answer. All in good meaning, of course, for none of them could truly say anything offensive unless they were extremely angry.  
  
The others continued to eat and watch in amusement as the two blond Generals began to play-scuffle again. Nothing good ever get boring with those two around. Fortunately for Endymion, those two's goofiness were meted out by Nephrite's and Kunzite's level-headedness. It was all ready obvious to Endymion that the woman who was going to claim Zoisite or Jadeite's heart would have to be more serious to level out their recklessness, and likewise with Kunzite and Nephrite needing someone more playful and fun-loving. However, he did not know what type of woman he would need...  
  
Kunzite stiffened suddenly, going on instant alert. He had hear something coming from the forest near them and knew instantly that it wasn't any animal making the noises. Nephrite and Endymion looked toward him in question, and even Zoisite and Jadeite quit messing around. Kunzite was born in a village that was well known for its tracking abilities, which also included quite excellent hearing.   
  
His hard, gray eyes scanned the thick trees before them, taking everything in. The wind blew softly, moving the branches of the trees lightly in a swaying motion, but he knew it was not the trees that made the sounds. No, it had to be a group of people.  
  
He stood, his hand going to his sword, and the other four men stood as well. Endymion looked to him, asking him if he saw anything yet. "No, my Lord," he answered softly, his bow shaped lips forming a thin line (AN: think Orlando Bloom....drools some more^~^).  
  
At first, he missed the slight movement among the shadows, concentrated on another spot. But he saw it the second time, and he drew his sword, as did the other men beside him.  
  
"Did you see that?" Nephrite hissed, looking at the spot where the shadow had shifted slightly.   
  
Endymion nodded, "Yes. I did. Come, show yourself! We know you are there!" He called out.  
  
It seemed as if whoever stood in the shadows paused, surprised that they had been caught. They must not have been from around here, for if they were, they would have known it was futile to sneak up on the Gray General. No one moved for a moment, and the five men knew that whoever was there seemed to be waying options.  
  
"I would not try to run off, for we know you are there and will follow you," Jadeite said, as if recognizing what the person might have done.  
  
"I have no intention of running," a soft, but firm, feminine voice said from the shadows, with an odd accent, surprising all the men. They weren't expecting a woman to answer them.  
  
Zoisite, unsure of what to do, stepped forward slightly, "Who are you? Show yourself."  
  
"I am not accustomed to greeting someone with a sword at my throat," the voice said in amusement. "Is it your custom to welcome guests in such a manner?"  
  
"We do not like being followed, my Lady," Nephrite reasoned.  
  
As if nodding in understanding, the voice said, "I appreciate that, for I would not like it either. But that does not mean I would come out knowing that I could meet an untimely end by a sharp object a little earlier than I planned."  
  
"We shall put our swords away if you come out into the light," Jadeite said.  
  
A soft chuckle came from the shadows, "Agreed."  
  
The Prince and his Generals sheathed their swords and then stood still. Out of the shadows came a beautiful blond woman, half of her long hair pulled back into two braids. She wore an odd black leather suite with orange ribbing, and her sunny blue eyes were mellow and calm, but amusement still lingered in the deapths of those orbs. Strapped to her curvy hips was a long sword in the same black and orange leather that she wore. Endymion figured her to be no more than nineteen.  
  
"I am sorry if I startled you. It was not my intention. Please forgive me," she said in a tranquil voice, regarding them serenely.  
  
"Who are you?" Kunzite asked.  
  
"My name is Minako, and you?" She asked, looking towards him.  
  
"I am General Kunzite, and this is General Zoisite, General Jadeite, General Nephrite, and Prince Endymion of Terra," Kunzite said, expecting her to bow, which she didn't.  
  
Instead, she regarded Endymion with an odd look, "Funny. I would have thought you would look different. Excuse me gentlemen, but I must be on my way now."  
  
"Will you not bow for the Prince?" Jadeite asked in indignation, taking one step forward.  
  
She arched an eyebrow at him in amusement, "Must I? He is not my Prince. But beside that, I show respect to those who have earned it. And thus far, the Prince has done nothing to earn my respect, for I have just met him."  
  
The men stared at her in awe. This woman, in odd clothing with an odd accent, would dare to disrespect the Prince of the whole Earth.  
  
"B-but he is the Prince of the Earth! Of course he is your Prince!" Zoisite stuttered.  
  
However, the woman smiled wearily at him, as if she were greatly burdened, "If it would make you feel better, I shall bow. Nonetheless, it is not done out of respect." With that said, she bowed ever so faintly, proving that she did it only for convention.  
  
"Where are you from, Lady Minako? And who are you?" Endymion asked.  
  
She smiled vaguely, "My home is near yet far. And I am myself, Prince."  
  
His eyes nearly crossed in frustration, she was giving him no answers! "That does not answer my question!"  
  
"I can not tell a lie, Prince, but neither shall I tell the truth." She turned and was about to leave, but Kunzite grabbed her slim arm before she got away.  
  
"We are not done yet."  
  
Slowly, she turned to face him, her eyes tired, but determined, "Let go of my arm."  
  
A shadow moved from behind her, and Kunzite's eyes widened, "Are there more of you?"  
  
"What a silly question. Do you think she would be traveling alone in such a barbaric place," a dark, husky voice said from the dimness of the forest.   
  
Again, the Generals and Endymion drew their blades, minus Kunzite, who still held Minako. The latter tilted her head ever so slightly, the amusement back in her eyes. "Will you kill us now, Prince Endymion?"  
  
"Tell your friend to come out of the shadows," he ordered.  
  
Laughter, deep and sensuous, came from the second female, her accent odd yet different from Minako's, "Why not ask us yourself, Prince. Or do you think us phantoms, whom obey the will of Minako?"  
  
"Us?" Jadeite asked, "There are more?"  
  
"Yes, good General, us."   
  
Out of the shadows came three more women, dressed similar to Minako, only with different colored ribbing. The woman whom had presumably been speaking to them, for she smiled darkly and mysteriously, stood before them with crossed arms, her long, raven hair pulled into a low ponytail that reached just to the middle of her backside. Strapped to her legs were two odd looking knives, and her ribbing was red.  
  
On her left was a petite, shy looking woman with blue eyes, and blue hair. Apparently blue was her color, for her ribbing was blue as well as the whip she held. On the left was a tall brunette, bearing a bow, with green eyes and green ribbing on her leather outfit. The men looked at them in surprise.  
  
"I suggest you let her go," the brunette growled, glaring at Kunzite angrily, clenching her hands into fists.  
  
Kunzite let Minako go abruptly, and she walked, unruffled, back to the raven haired girl. "Gentlemen, these are my commrades, Ami, Rei, and Makoto."  
  
"Commrades? Are you in the military?" Nephrite asked.  
  
The one called Rei looked at him severely, "That is our business, not yours."  
  
The petite, blue haired girl, Ami, placed a slender, black gloved hand upon Rei's arm, "Be still, Rei. They would, after all, be curious about four women popping out of the bushes like daisies."  
  
Minako snorted in laughter, and the five men couldn't help but snicker at the analogy Ami had made.  
  
"That sums it up, Lady Ami," Zoisite said.  
  
"We apologize, Prince Endymion, but we can not, at this moment, risk letting much known about us. However, we can tell you that we are glad we ran into you, for you are who we were searching for. We have come to request your assistance," Minako said, in control again.   
  
Endymion cocked his head to one side, looking at the four very beautiful, very dangerous looking women before him. What an interesting day this turned out to be. "How can we help you?"  
  
"We are missing someone very important to us. We need your help to find her."  
  
Well, end of chapter one. Hope you liked it. Review, please, and I'll try to get the next chapter up soon. I tried to make it kind of a cliff hanger, but it probably isn't a very good one. Also, do you think I should have a sister for Endymion? And if so, how old should she be and if she is old enough, should she have a love interest? Let me know! Your input does help! Thanx. See you next chpater! 


	3. Of Arguments and Feminists

Hey everyone! Sparky here! Just to let you all know, I'm writing under my friends name because my mother believes it is safer. So, just to let you know, so you don't get confused, the Gundam Wings are gonna be Kitten's stories, and the Sailor Moon/Lord of the Rings (which I'll post after I'm done with this one) are gonna be mine, Sparky's. Now, to answer to my reviews, which, by the way, thank you ever so much! Anyway:  
  
Lara1786: thank you so much for the nice words! They mean a lot. And yes, Serenity will be in this one, but only a minor part.   
  
Pyro*Chic: I'm honored that you would review my story! I've read the three you've posted and I love them! Especially the one with the gypsies! Keep on posting more on that story! Again, this is my friends, Kitten's, name, she filled it all out. I don't know why she doesn't accept anonymous reviews. He he he, and I love that idea about Lady Kristen being Endymion's sister, that is something I will consider. Thank you.  
  
SilverSalvation: thank you, as well, for the kind words. I appreciate them. And I will add more author's notes if you guys like them.   
  
Geminidragon: he he he, you're gonna even be more mad at this chapter's ending, it's gonna be a total cliffhanger! Thank you for reviewing! ^_^ By the way, I love your Romy story! Keep on writing, I'm a big fan of that couple! And, if I weren't busy with this story, would write one of my own!  
  
Elena Chamerlain: Thanks for pointing out about my errors glares at Kitten, my editor, and whacks her on the head I guess I'll just have to buckle down on her won't I? And I agree about adding a love interest for a sister, should I add one. I would also much rather write about the senshi/shitennou.  
  
Ocianne: Thank you for the compliments. I have an idea, I'm glad you brought it up. Should I a) end the story like the original manga, killing everyone off or b)should I end it with everyone alive? I would love feedback from everybody and will again mention this at the end of the story. And, again, I shall whack my darling editor over the head.   
  
just a pinay: Thank you for the kind review, my first ever. I've read one of your stories, and reviewed, you need to finish it! Thank you very much for reviewing!  
  
Okay, we're ready for the story now! Just to let you know, I probably won't be able to post until the 16th or 17th, because I have a student from Germany here at my house. Not to mention how much homework I have! Are all A.P. teachers this mean and sadistic! Assigning me three, count 'em three! essay's to write! Grrrrrr. So, yeah, I'm kinda swamped, but don't worry, I will finish this story! Read on!  
  
Chapter Two  
  
PG-13  
  
A young woman, no more than eighteen or nineteen, sat curled up in a ball in the deep of the forest. Her silvery hair was spread around her slim body like a curtain, and her knees were pulled up to her chest. Sobs wracked the slender form as she sat there in tatters, the sunlight shining through the trees upon her in comfort and warmth.  
  
Why had this happened to her? She had done nothing, recently... Was this some joke the girls were playing on her? How cruel of them, if it was. But somehow, the small Princess could not believe that her guardians could do such a thing.  
  
She remembered clearly what had happened. One minute, she was sitting at her vanity, the next, rough hands had grabbed her from behind and dragged her unwilling body into a large bag. After that, her mind went blank, obviously having received a blow to silence her. Serenity remembered sitting up in total darkness, alone and afraid. Somehow, but the grace of some benevolent being, she had escaped, but to where she did not know. Never before had she seen such a place as she was in now.  
  
Thoughts raced through her brain at one hundred miles a minute, trying to figure out where she was and how she was to leave, and a million other things.   
  
Serenity slowly rose her face, red and puffy from crying too much, to the sky, whispering, "Mother, what has happened?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Rei sat impatiently as Minako explained their story, edited, of course, to the cocky young Prince and his guards. What silly mortal men. Did Minako really think they could help? When even the four of them, very powerful women, were not able to protect their Princess? Not to mention the fact that the one with short blond hair and blue eyes kept giving her the most disrespectful look she had ever been privvy to.  
  
Rolling her violet eyes, Rei changed positions on the ground, trying to get comfortable on the foreign land. Quite impossible, really, but it was worth a shot. She rubbed her temples slowly, willing the headache that pounded against them a slow, tortuous death by antibiotics. She was sore, tired, and hungry. And dangit! She wanted a bath! Of course little Serenity would have to go and get herself kidnapped!  
  
Immediately as she thought this, she blushed in shame. It wasn't Sere's fault that some witch had taken her. And it was not nice to think in such a way of their kind, sweet Princess. Rei felt her emotions chocking her, remembering the awful fight she and Serenity had had before the kidnapping, and feeling like an uncouth barbarian, not so different to the Earthens...  
  
"So," Prince Endymion said, snapping Rei out of her reverie, "Why was this friend of yours taken?"  
  
Minako had concocted the story as they made their way over Earth's inhospitable surface that they would say that Serenity was a high-to-do woman (not totally a lie) and that she had been taken for ransom. Rei frowned at him.  
  
"Were you not listening? She was taken for ransom," Rei muttered.  
  
The one who had been giving her the looks, Jadeite, if she remembered correctly, shot a glare in her direction, "Be quiet, woman. Do not speak until spoken to."  
  
Rei stared at him in shock, as did the other girls, not quite believing their ears. The Prince and his three other General's snickered, and Jadeite smiled smugly. Slowly, Rei shook her head, trying to keep her anger down, though it roared in her like an incensed demon.  
  
"Did I just hear you correctly? Did you just call me 'woman'?" She said softly, and her friends slowly backed away, knowing that she was very close to turning the arrogant man before her to ashes. Again, that smug, 'holier-than-thou' smile returned.   
  
"You are merely a woman. I have every right to call you as I please."  
  
Minako, fortunately for Jadeite's sake, knew that Rei was about to pounce him, and stepped in quickly. "General, I would advise you to cease your silly talk of male domination. Where we come from, female's are held in higher respect than males are, for we are more powerful."  
  
Nephrite laughed outright, "Really? And where do you come from? Mars?"  
  
Rei paced a very false smile on her lips, still held back by Minako, thinking, 'You have no idea'.  
  
Zoisite shook his head, "It is impossible for you to come from a land where the female population is more dominant. Prince Endymion and his family own all of Earth, and there is no land where what you say is true. Besides, females are of the weaker sex."  
  
Angered, shy, sweet little Ami said, "My Lords, where are your guards? Surely men in such position as yourselves would have guards."  
  
This caught them off guard, and Kunzite said slowly, "We are the Prince's guards, madam?"  
  
"Oh really? Aren't you afraid of getting hurt?" Ami sneered, "Where we live, none would be foolish enough as to have male guards unless they have a death wish. I only thought that maybe you had left your females at home. But I see I am mistaken. You're just stupid. You do have a death wish."  
  
The girls laughed loudly and Ami's smile was sickeningly sweet, "Oh, General's? Did I offend you? I must not be trying hard enough. I was trying to make you leave."  
  
Minako glanced sharply at her, then spoke in the Lunar language, knowing that Endymion and his men would not understand, "Athena, we need these men. Especially the Prince. He is the only one that can help us. We must not anger them."  
  
Ami returned her sharp glare, ignoring the confused looks of the General's and Prince as the silky language left her lips, "But they annoy me, Aphrodite. They know not what is true for they are not exposed to the Silver Alliance. Must you scold me? When I most likely saved the blond from a good burning?"   
  
Rei blushed at the mention of what she was preparing to do to General Jadeite, and placed her arms quickly behind her back.  
  
Makoto smiled evilly, speaking for the first time, "Lighten up, Minako. We can find Serenity without their help. It would just be more convenient if they helped us."   
  
Minako conceded, nodding and rolling her eyes in exasperation. They always could out-talk her if they tried. She turned to face the five men before her, amusement lighting up her blue eyes at their bewildered expressions. She had almost forgotten that they didn't know the girls' natural language.  
  
"I am the Prince of the entire Earth, and never before have I heard that language. Where are you from?" Endymion said.  
  
Makoto shook her head, "As Minako said, we are from near and we are from far. That is all you need to know."  
  
Nephrite shook his head, "That is not an acceptable answer."  
  
The Amazon laughed softly, shaking her head and saying, "I do not much care if you find my answer acceptable or not. You are not my regent, I do not, and will not obey you."  
  
At this point, Zoisite stepped in, "We may not be, but Endymion is."  
  
"Can we all just drop this, please? It is giving me a headache, and frankly, if we don't want to tell you more about us, we have that right. I hereby invoke the right of Silence," Ami said, remembering an old Earthen custom where those who wish to remain unknown and in safety could invoke Silence and be protected.  
  
Jadeite frowned, "That is not commonly used anymore."  
  
"Be that as it may, it is still available, and therefore I will use it. As shall my friends. Now, will you help us or not?"  
  
Endymion considered while the General's waited in silence. It was ultimately his decision whether or not they would help the four women before them.   
  
Eventually, he nodded, saying, "Yes, I shall help you. On the condition, however, that, when we find this missing friend of yours, you shall tell us who you are and where you are from."  
  
The girls looked to Minako for confirmation, and the blond, after giving this new idea consideration, nodded demurely, "All right, Prince, we accept your offer and give thanks for your help."  
  
He acknowledged her with a nod of his own. "You are welcome. Now, come, if we are to begin to search for your friend, we must take you to the palace."  
  
Rei turned to Minako after the five men had walked away to their horses to begin to pack up. Using the Martian sign language used by assassins and military officers for secrecy, she spoke to the Venusian.  
  
/I do not trust them. We can find Serenity on our own. They are men, Human at that! What can they do that we can not?\  
  
Minako responded, /Hush, Enyalios, do not overly worry yourself. True, they are Human men, but remember, they know the lay of the land much better than we ever will. I remember studying when I was younger that maybe a thousand years ago, the Human's did have magic, tied in someway with this planet, but lost it over the course of the centuries. Who knows, maybe it lies dormant within them. Anything and anybody can help right now, Rei. Do not let your prejudices overrule your common sense and loyalty to the Princess, for she is the only thing we can worry about now.\  
  
Rei sulked, muttering, "I still do not like them."  
  
Jadeite, who had been walking towards them, heard her, and said, "What? Do we smell or something?"  
  
Extremely annoyed, Rei rounded on him, her eyes blazing once more, "You arrogant, overbearing imbecile! Would you just shut up! We don't need, nor want, to hear your voice."  
  
He sneered at her, "Ooh, do I detect a man-hater? Hath no one loved thy beautiful person?"  
  
"I would rather hear my dog bark at a crow than hear a man profess he loves me," Rei snarled. AN: he he, if anyone has read or seen 'Much Ado About Nothing', you should recognize the line. This is what Beatrice says to Benedict.  
  
The collected group rolled their eyes. This was going to be a long journey.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
During the course of their journey, several more squabbles occured. The primary one being what mode of transportation the women would be using, seeing as the men only had five horses. However, being as chivalrous as they were, they offered the ladies the horses.  
  
"What? Do you think we are too weak to walk?" Rei snapped irritably, just looking for a fight.  
  
Jadeite rolled his eyes, "What is with your macho-woman attitude? We were just offering to help."  
  
"Please, gentlemen, I believe what my comrade was trying to insinuate is that just because we are women does not necessarily mean we are weaker. The four of us each have probably done more walking than the five of you combined. We do not need your offer, as gentlemanly as it was. However, I do appreciate the thought," Ami said softly as she came up to stand by her angered friend.  
  
Endymion nodded, "While the answer is acceptable, I seriously doubt that four women such as yourselves have been able to walk as much as we have. After all, we are soldiers, and men."  
  
Makoto's eyes flared, "Do you never cease to place your foot into your mouth? Where I come from, saying something so sexist would earn you a good whipping. Prince or not. Please desist from making such inflammatory comments."  
  
Nephrite gave her a mock bow in answer to her scolding of his Prince, "My lady, we are but humble men, and you use such big words. Care to clarify?"  
  
"If you wish, General. Shut the hell up! We came for help, not smart ass remarks. We can and will do just fine without your help if you continue behaving in such a manner. Really, and to think you call yourselves royalty! Do you treat all women this way? Or are we just special?"  
  
The brunette General leered at her, "You're just special."  
  
"Enough." Zoisite said firmly, drawing everyone's abrupt attention, "If we can't play nicely, then we should not play at all. Prince, General's, we are acting like uncouth sailors who haven't seen women in eight months. Ladies, you are being purposefully vague, not something any of the five of us enjoy. If you wish us to stop our teasing, which is most likely a form of trying to find out where you originate from, then give us more answers. Until then, all of us will maintain our silence."  
  
Jadeite snickered, "Like that's possible with Sparky over here!"  
  
Smoke practically poured from Rei's ears, and she said through clenched teeth as she stalked over to the mounted General, "That is so it!"  
  
With a very rough shove, Rei had him off his horse in ten seconds flat, taking another two to mount the beautiful stallion. Jadeite sputtered from the ground, covered in mud, into which Rei had pushed him. Rei looked down at him haughtily, raising her pert nose in disdain.   
  
Jadeite sprung to the air, ready to reclaim his horse, but Rei, whose reflexes were much quicker, spurred the horse on with a delicate, "Hyyah!"  
  
The other's sweat-dropped as they watched Rei riding off into the distance, Jadeite in tow, screaming rather crude sayings. Zoisite sighed and shook his head in resignation.  
  
"I give it three, maybe four days, before she kills him," Makoto said thoughtfully.   
  
"Really, I was thinking five, six at the latest," Ami replied, just as philosophically said.   
  
The other men looked at them in astonishment, and Kunzite said, "You don't really believe she will do something to harm him."  
  
Minako sighed and rubbed her temples, "If it were a certain time of the month, possibly, or if he caught her in a bad mood, most definitely. Rei has a powerful temper. She is one of those people who love strongly, yet hate passionately, and never forgets a grudge." But then she laughed lightly, "However, I don't think you should worry about her. She should be fine now that she has control of the situation."  
  
Endymion shook his head, "Oh, dear, we are dealing with two-year olds in twenty-years old body."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
It took them nearly three hours to get back to the palace, and Rei felt like she was about to fall off her horse (well, Jadeite's horse, really...)  
  
She looked around her in semi-awe at the Earthen palace. It was not nearly as significant as any of the palace's on any of the other planets, but for such a uncivilized culture, it was amazing. It's walls were made of golden crystal that seemed to reach on for miles, however, the building itself was simply made.  
  
"What a quaint little castle! And so advanced for such a young culture!" Ami said softly as she rode up next to Rei. The men had finally convinced them into taking them.  
  
Nodding absently and rubbing her sore neck, Rei quickly scanned for any evil presence. HER presence. What she found was rather disturbing, but not enough so she would worry the others with it. But, still, it was odd, and Rei knew she would have to be constantly on the alert for...well, for whatever was out there. Mainly, HER.   
  
Makoto and Minako came around to Ami and Rei, waiting for them to dismount. When the two girls did, they all silently swore that they would forever be together and that no secrets would be revealed before their time. With a nod, they made their way over to the Prince and his Generals.  
  
Endymion looked up as they approached, "My father and mother would like to meet you. I'm sure they would also be willing to help. Will you see them?"  
  
Minako nodded, "Yes, we will. When?"  
  
"Now, if you like," Endymion said, and beckoned for them to follow him, his General's closing in on their rear.  
  
"Oooh, your in trouble," Jadeite whispered into Rei's ear, receiving a hard bap on the nose for his efforts. With an indignant cry, he stalked back to walk with Kunzite.   
  
When they reached the throne room, they were again impressed by its simple elegance. Nothing near to as beautiful as on any of the other planet's, it was beautiful in its own simple way. At the other end of the room, two royal looking figures sat regally on the thrones. Rei supposed them to be the King and Queen.  
  
Upon reaching the two monarchs, all four girls bowed respectively, Minako slightly in front of them, seeing as how she was the spokesperson. The King and Queen nodded to them, but they remained kneeling, as was the custom on the Moon.  
  
"Welcome to our palace, young ladies. I hear you've had quite an adventure," the Queen said kindly, slightly confused as to why they were still kneeling.  
  
"Yes, your majesty, we have. And we must say that your son, the Prince, and his General's have all ready been a help to us. We are most eager to find our Lady."  
  
"And who might this lady be?" The King asked.  
  
However, he wasn't able to receive the answer to his question, for a slivery, sensual voice floated to them, "My, my, my, what a great surprise this is! How honored I feel to have all FOUR of the Princesses leave their hidey hole to come to this pathetic little marble. I didn't realize I was so important!"  
  
Well, there we go folks! Sorry it took so long, but I've been super busy. Again, as I asked a few of the reviewers, should I a) end the story traditionally, with all of them dying or b) end it my own way. And should you have answered a, should I have a sequel? I just want to know so I can start setting everything up. Thanxs! Review! Sparky. 


	4. Hello Beryl

Hey everyone! I'm back! I know, real soon, but I might not be able to post much for a while! Thank you all so much for the reviews, and I would respond to all, but frankly, I'm kinda lazy, and while I practically peed in my pants when I saw how many I got for my little ol' story, I don't have the energy to respond to all the new ones. Besides that, I'm looking at nearly two hours of homework for AP World History, and so I have a lot of work and not enough energy to do it in. However, there is one specifically that caught my eye.   
  
Dan Inverse: thank you for the review. And your right, I have seen so many stories with the generals being push overs. And isn't really all that fun to read those. I'll try to be equal in my writing. But, I must warn you, I have had really, really bad experiences with guys, and it shows quite a bit (especially in Rei), so, if I seem to be getting in way over my head with the feminist bit, just let me know. I don't want to offend anybody.  
  
And to everybody else: HA HA! I love cliffhangers! I'm so glad that I've been able to keep you all interested this long! Seriously, I figured I would get one, maybe two comments at the most. I'm so deeply honored that you come back for more. It makes an author feel appreciated. This one shouldn't be too much of a cliffy, but it might, so just be prepared. Oh, and you'll just have to read on to find out who that voice belongs to XP  
  
Love Sparky  
  
Chapter Three  
  
PG13  
  
The girls stiffened as they heard the familiar voice from behind them. Well, it didn't seem that they would have to search her out now....  
  
Minako slowly turned around, "Beryl."  
  
Indeed, it was their enemy. Before them stood a woman, full of curves and sensuality, standing maybe to five foot nine or ten, with blood red hair and sharp, green eyes. She looked at them in dark amusement, obviously pleased they had come all this way for their precious little Serenity.  
  
The four Senshi stiffened into fighting positions as Beryl casually made her way toward the group. Endymion, though curious as to why these new girls were acting so strangely, was more frightened then anything else, a hunted look coming into his eyes as he serreptiously crept behind his General's, who were smirking. Apparently they did not feel the need to wonder why the females were acting weird.  
  
"Well, well, I must say I am honored. To have all four of you come for little old me! How marvelous," Beryl said huskily as she glided up to Endymion, past the four guardians who glared at her with pure hatred, and put her arms around his neck. Endymion stiffened, and tried to back away tactfully, without igniting her famous anger.  
  
"Hello, my love," she murmured, and Endymion began to stutter excuses as why he had to leave.  
  
Fortunately, Rei saved him.  
  
"You've got a lot of gall coming in here, you witch! Where is Serenity?" She snarled, the room suddenly growing very hot. The General's looked at her curiously, just now realizing that something was agitating them. Jadeite looked closely into her eyes, eyes that were now turning red. Odd, he thought they were violet...  
  
Beryl smiled seductively as she turned to face the Martian Princess, "Really, my dear, must you be so petulant?"  
  
"You took someone from us, we want her back!" Makoto said, coming up to stand beside Rei.  
  
Shaking her head slowly, "And what if I don't want to give her back."  
  
It was Ami's turn to speak up now, "I have orders from Queen Selenity of the Silver Alliance that if you do not release her daughter, you and this planet shall be destroyed. It would be in your best interest to comply."  
  
The red haired woman laughed darkly, her eyes twinkling evilly, "I seriously doubt that. Selenity knows that none of the other planet's would allow that."  
  
Minako smiled ruthlessly, "How little you know, Beryl. It has been agreed between all nine Federation's that if you will not relent and return the Princess that, while it is regretable to destroy such a young planet, we have full authority to do so. Would you like to see the treaty?"  
  
"What in God's name is going on!" The King bellowed, drawing everyone's attention to the two monarchs whom they had completely forgotten were there. "What do you mean to say that you will destroy this planet? And who is Queen Selenity? And what is this Silver Alliance?"  
  
Knowing that this was her perfect time to make her exit, Beryl used her magic to create an explosion of red gas. Everyone began to cough and choke as the smoke filled the room and Beryl beat a hasty exit. She knew that the girls were not bluffing. They were Senshi, and therefore could not lie. She snarled viciously as she left.  
  
Back in the throne room, Rei coughed violently as the smoke invaded her lungs. This was not good. She recognized this gas. It was a type of tear gas from Mars. It could be possibly dangerous if it was not cleared away soon, and there were innocents in the room. Summing the powers of her planet, she quickly dispersed the foul concoction with discretion. They had all ready said too much and Rei knew the moment they were well, the King, Queen, Prince, and Generals would be asking questions. How frustrating...  
  
Sure enough, the minute the smoke cleared, and the Monarchs and co. had stopped coughing, the four girls were accosted with questions about what was going on. Rei, Ami, and Makoto gave Minako a look that said 'It's all up to you, o fearless leader'. Grimacing, Minako nodded.  
  
"Please! Please be quiet and we will try to answer your questions!" Minako said authoritatively, getting the desired effect of silence. "Your majesty, seeing as you are the King, you get the first question."  
  
"What is going on and where are you from?" He asked roughly, his throat still pained from what that hideous woman had done to them.  
  
Sighing softly, Minako shook her golden head, "Ah, always with the difficult questions. I'm afraid, your majesty, that I am not at liberty to divest the answer just yet. But we are allowed to tell you that Beryl is a very dangerous criminal who will stop at nothing to get what she wants."  
  
"Which is?" Kunzite asked her sharply.  
  
"What is it that every sociopath and psychopaths want, General? Power." Rei stated simply as she stretched her weary muscles out. While her body was probably the most immune to the gas, it still did not prevent some of the aftereffects from happening in her as well.  
  
"I do not understand," the Queen said softly.  
  
Ami nodded remorsefully, "And for that we are truly sorry and wish we could tell you all, but we can not. It is true, however, what we said before. If Beryl does not return Serenity, we will have to cause great damage to this planet."  
  
"How? I see no army," Jadeite said caustically. Rei glared at him and kicked him in the shin. "Ow! Why do you keep doing that!?"  
  
"Why do you keep being a jackass?"  
  
"Listen, I've had about enough from you! Just because I am a man does not mean you are better than me or I am better than you! Okay! You know, you are an extremely violent person!"  
  
Taking another threatening step forward, Rei rose her fist, her mouth open, a ready retort upon her lips. But Minako forestalled her, "Rei, please, calm down. Do not let your past cloud your present. Neither sex is the weaker, but we can not succeed without their help. Please, Rei, tone it down."  
  
Bowing stiffly, Rei nodded, "Yes m'am. I apologize for my rude behavior. However, I will let no man walk all over me!"  
  
"And I will let no woman walk all over me!" Jadeite said in return, with just as much passion as Rei had. Both glared steadily at each other, and the others knew that the two of them had met their match. But that was unimportant at the moment.  
  
"Your majesty, we request shelter and food for the night. Once we are rested, we will try to give you more answers. But know this now, we can not say much, for we are bound by an oath. Needless to say, we are in great need of your help, despite what some might think," Minako said, looking pointedly at Rei.   
  
The King and Queen were still utterly confused, but they nodded. The King said, "Granted. But, can you answer one last question?"  
  
Minako nodded, "Certainly."  
  
"Beryl has been in court for quite a while now, and never before has she caused trouble. I do not understand why she would now."  
  
"I will answer that," Ami said softly, "A long time ago she was weakened by our Lady, then banished. It has taken her this long to gain more strength and to form a plan, one that would hit our weakest spot. She found it in Serenity, and jumped upon it. Her hatred has been boiling for a great many years, and the pot has finally been given a hole with which to pour through. She is an angry woman, your majesty, which is the most dangerous. Do not underestimate her power. It is not wise. We have done that before, and look what has happened because of our arrogance."  
  
The King nodded, "Pride cometh before the fall."  
  
Ami smiled sweetly and nodded in return, "Correct. And in this case, the larger you are, the harder you fall."  
  
Well, there we go! Chapter Three done! The next chapter will be more explanitory, i.e. the girls trying to explain their situation, so be prepared for that. I'm sorry this chapter is so short, but I do have a lot of homework to do! Can't wait to hear back from you! Reveiw! Sparky. 


	5. Quick Authors Note, Please Read

Hey everyone! Back again! I know, the previous chapter was a really short cliffie! But I just wanted to keep you all interested! When my favorite stories have cliffies and they take forever to pull us back in, I get bored. So, I figured, well, I had time, why not write it then! I feel seriously stupified that I've gotten so many reviews! This is not what I would have expected! I only thought I would have two, maybe three reviews, seriously! Thank you all so much.  
  
Now, to clarify, if I do end my story with all of them dying, believe you me, there would most definitely be a sequel! Have any of you read VO1's story 'As We Were'? (VO1, are you reading this?)Well, if you have, good for you! That is probably one of my all time favorite stories in the whole wide world! So, if you haven't read it, read it! It so good! But anyway, back to the point, if you have read her story, then my sequel would be similar: set after Galaxia when the girls are at college. And, DUH! Of course the General's would be in it! So, if I did kill them off, then that would be the sequel. Does that sound good?   
  
Reply, please. I'm having a slight mental block at the moment I've got most of chapter five ready, I just can't think of how to begin the silly thing. But, don't worry, it will be coming soon! So tell me if you like the idea!   
  
Sparky  
  
P.S. Lara-chan, your gypsie storie is on my favorites as well! 


	6. Trouble With Scrying

Hey, wazzup! I'm back! Was that too long? Hopefully long enough. I know I didn't leave much of a cliffie, but, what the hey! And, with the ending and all, you'll just have to be surprised, for I have made my decision! Humph, I took the PSAT today, dang, I'm so gonna fail the math part! I'm only a sophmore, and besides, math is like, my worst subject! Oh, woe is me! But, I should pass the grammar part easily. It wasn't that hard.   
  
Anyway, here is chapter five! Um, I'm gonna skip over the explanations, just cause I think that might bore you. So, just know that the girls tried to explain everything they could to Endymion and his parents, but were still very vague. Oh, and for all you Lord of the Rings fans, I've got a story posted over there, too. Its called 'Sweet Dreams' I was listening to the Pink version of the song while I wrote it. So, go over and read that one too!  
  
Oh, and I promise, Serenity will come in with a major part in the seventh or eighth chapter, so for all you Serenity fans, she will come!  
  
Okay, here we go!  
  
Chapter Five  
  
PG-13  
  
Rei rubbed her throbbing temples as she and the three other girls walked out into the palace gardens. Never before had she met such inquisitive people! Although, never before was she supposed to dance around the truth. Because the girls were all soldiers, when they were initiated, they took a blood ritual that made it impossible for them to lie. Not impossible for them to just omit things, but they could not tell lies.   
  
Reaching a large tree AN: picture a wheeping willow, the four princess-soldiers plopped down randomly onto the ground. Ami propped herself up against the tree, with Makoto sprawled on her stomach beside her. Minako was laying on her back, looking up at the sunny sky through the leaves, and Rei sat with her legs cross and her eyes closed.  
  
"Do you think they will help us even though they know nothing about who we are or where we are from?" Ami asked softly after a moment of silence.  
  
Minako sighed deeply and shrugged her shoulders, "I do not know, Ami. I hope they will. However, I've gotten the impression that we have Beryl on the run. It is better for us to be on the offensive than on the defensive."  
  
Makoto propped her head up on her hands, and looked out into the surroundings, "I hope Serenity is safe. I worry for her. She has never been by herself to any planet, and with Beryl kidnapping her, she must be scared to death. When I get my hands on Beryl..."  
  
She trailed off, and none of the girls said anything for a while. Then, Ami got a very thoughtful look on her face.  
  
"Rei, could you not scry for Serenity?" She asked.  
  
The Fire Senshi opened one violet eye and focussed it on Ami, "I suppose I could, but if Beryl has her, then it would be near impossible for me to get to her."  
  
"Be that as it may," Ami said softly, "I got the distinct impression that Beryl was hiding something. It was odd, for she is a woman who would say she was going to do something straight forward, as she has done with taking Serenity. But, when we asked her where Serenity was, I got the impression that she did not know either."  
  
Both Minako and Makoto sat up, and Rei opened both of her eyes. Rei was usually the one who sensed these sort of things. How was it that Ami did?  
  
"Do you really think so, Ami?" Minako asked.  
  
The blue haired girl nodded, "Yes, I do."  
  
After her reply, the three of them stared expectantly at Rei. She sat there silently, asessing the risks. It took her only a moment.  
  
Nodding her head briskly, she said, "Yes, I shall try. Minako, I will need you to help balance me. Makoto, Ami, watch for anyone. I do not wished to be caught."  
  
They all nodded in response, and Makoto and Ami stood up to watch from both sides. Rei stayed in her position, and Minako moved to hold her arm. Because Minako could also work somewhat with Air, she was the only one who could balance out Rei when she did the scrying without danger. If Minako lost her hold on Rei, the Martian Princess could be lost forever in her own mind. Not a pretty prospect.  
  
Rei took a large breath, then exhaled slowly, closing her eyes as she let the air out. Spreading her hands before her, she began a low chant, calling forth the Great Fire. It danced and glowed brightly for her, responding very well to its mistress.  
  
When Rei was sure she had absolute control, she began slowly to search.  
  
(AN: my computer sucks, and it won't accept any other form of writing on here, so this would be in italics, but it isn't, sorry)  
  
Rei's POV  
  
"Great Fire?" I ask softly, not wishing to anger the beautiful flames before me.  
  
I felt a soft, tentative touch as Fire answered me, and I smiled softly. I had always loved Fire, for it was always a comforting thing for me.  
  
"Fire, show me where Princess Serenity is," I murmured. I could tell that Fire was hesitant, as   
  
if it did not want to take me to her. "Please, Fire, take me to Serenity."  
  
If Fire could have sighed, it would have, as it gave into my question. With a sudden gust of wind, my spirit-body was rushed like a speeding zephry across this odd planet, so quickly that everything was but a blur to me. When I came to a dark forest, Fire began to slow down as it   
  
took my spirit-body through the foliage.   
  
It was dark and dangerous, evil permeating the entire thing. For a moment, I had to stop and  
  
regain my breath, for the evil was so strong. Was this where Serenity was? Slowly, we kept  
  
moving, until we got to a particularly shaded spot.  
  
A figure sat in this place, curled up into a little ball. It was Serenity! Smiling joyously, I  
  
rushed to meet her. However, when I got close to her, it was as if I had run into a brick wall.   
  
My spirit-body was thrown back some fifty meters, and I was dazed and confused. Slowly pulling   
  
myself up, I was not prepared for the spirit that stepped in front of me.  
  
"Think you that you can find your pretty Princess this way, eh?" Beryl hissed, looming over me.  
  
I cried out in surprise, falling down once more. After the initial shock was gone, I got back   
  
up and glared at her. "We will get her back, Beryl!"  
  
The evil witch just laughed at me, "Remember, little one, you are on my turf! You will play by  
  
my rules!"  
  
Suddenly, my spirit-arms began to tingle and pain washed over me. She was trying to steal my   
  
spirit! I screamed painfully, as my spirit-body felt like it was being pulled apart in different directions. Never before had I experienced such pain! Spirits of my past rushed at me, and old memories that are better left forgotten assailed my brain.  
  
"Stop! Stop! Please stop!" I screamed, holding my spirit-head. Cruel laughter rang from above   
  
me, not just Beryl's, but other ghosts as well. I felt my spirit being ripped away from me, and  
  
I screamed more shrilly, trying to get the voices out of my spirit-head, where they were most   
  
loud.   
  
When, all of a sudden, my spirit was pulled back and away from Beryl. Minako!  
  
End Rei POV  
  
Rei collapsed against Minako, breathing hard and sweating profusely. The Great Fire flickered once in sympathy, then left. Minako held her fallen friend gently, trying to soothe the tears and screams that still came from the Fire Senshi. Makoto and Ami had hurried back when they heard Rei scream, and sat by her as well.  
  
Ami quickly took off one of her black gloves and placed her slim hand upon Rei's forehead, "She's got a fever! We've got to take her to the infirmary!"  
  
"What happened!? I thought she would have no trouble scrying?" Makoto asked in worry.  
  
Grimacing, Minako shook her head, "I am not entirely sure what happened, for I can not scry. But I got the impression that Beryl happened."  
  
Suddenly, Rei began to go into convulsions, and Minako's hold on her tightened. This was not good. Ami quickly got out her mini-computer and began to type rapidly, trying to figure out exactly what was wrong and how she could fix it. Makoto and Minako had to hold down the raven haired girl as her body shook and heaved violently, trying to make sure she did not hurt herself.  
  
"What is going on!" The heard a male voice cry. Ami ignored whoever was coming, but Minako and Makoto looked up to see the Prince and his four General's practically running to where they were.  
  
Minako wet her lips, "I do not know! We came out here to take a breather, and suddenly she went into convulsions!" She whipped her head around to face Ami and asked her in Lunarian, "Athena, have you any idea as to what is happening!?"  
  
Ami shook her head helplessly, "No, I do not."  
  
"We must get her into the infirmary, and quickly," Zoisite said as he tried to help her.  
  
Jadeite nodded firmly and scooped Rei, who was still shaking softly, into his arms. Minako and Makoto shot up from where they were sitting, and Ami looked up at them.   
  
"You're not going anywhere without us," Minako said dangerously, stopping Jadeite in midstep.  
  
"Did we say we were leaving without you?" Kunzite asked, raising a silver eyebrow at the frantic young woman.  
  
Ami, always the peacekeeper, stood up and walked over to Minako, saying softly, "Come, Minako, we must help Rei."  
  
Minako gradually nodded, though she still looked tense. The eight people, nine if you counted the wounded Senshi, ran off to the castle infirmary quickly.  
  
Makoto groaned softly as she ran, muttering, "If this happened on our second day here, I dread what will happen during further days."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Darkness surounded Rei, and pain was everywhere. What had happened to her? She felt trapped inside her own body, and she felt as if she were burning by ice.  
  
"Where am I!" Rei called out to the darkness. "Is anybody here?"  
  
A figure began to walk towards her through the dark, and Rei tensed, preparing herself for battle. She was not prepared, however, for who she saw coming towards her.  
  
Dum dum dum! Ooh, who's coming towards her? Can you guess? I'll give you a hint, it ain't somebody she particularly wants to see at the moment. Buwahahahahahaha, evil, ain't I? I just love cliffies. sighs romantically Read and review! 


	7. Kaidou

Sorry, sorry, sorry I haven't updated in so long! I've been so busy! But, speaking of stories, I posted a little fluff to clear my brain of the fog its been in. I expected more reviews. Not trying to be arrogant or anything, but, since the whole story is a SPOILER to how I am going to end this story, I figured that you guys would like to read it.  
  
Anyway, here is chapter six. Now, for all you Kaidou fans (though I doubt there are many), I have nothing against him. Just letting you know from the start that he is not going to be a nice character. At first, it was going to be Chad, because I couldn't think of anyone in Rei's past, until I remembered Kaidou.  
  
Okay, that's about all for now. Thanks for reviewing! Hope you enjoy the chapter!  
  
Chapter Six Winds of Betrayal PG-13  
  
Rei gasped as she saw the dark, masculine figure coming towards her. All of her body went instantly on alert, or, possibly on alert. Rei hadn't quite figured out yet if she was in her body or not. Still, she waited warily as the figure got closer.  
  
"Who are you!?" Rei called out, all ready annoyed with whoever it was.  
  
A low, malicious chuckle rang in the air, a very familiar chuckle, "You know me, Enyalios." Her eyes widened and everything inside her froze when she heard the voice.  
  
"Kaidou?"  
  
He clapped merrily, laughing again, "Marvelous! She does have a brain! What a wonder!"  
  
Rei growled at him, "What are you doing here, Kaidou?"  
  
"Where is here? Where is there? Where are you actually, my little Enyalios?"  
  
"Don't speak to me in riddles!" She snapped, "I am the Crown Princess of Mars and inasmuch can blast you to Hell without worrying about the consequences! You will answer my question, now!"  
  
He sighed in mock-exasperation, "Always the impatient one, weren't you, Princess." He put special emphasis on her title.  
  
"Kaidou, I am not in the most peachiest of moods! I want answers!"  
  
"Don't we all? Where do you think you are, little Princess?" He said calmly, though there was still a trace of a sneer in his rich voice.  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Don't you? Well, for a psychic, I thought you would be much better than that. Apparently not."  
  
"I grow tired of your tattering, Kaidou," Rei said in a falsely sweet voice, as fire roared through her.  
  
Holding up his hands, the blond man said, "Peace, peace, Enya. I am not here to quarrel. Though it pleases me to pain you, there is not much I can do. You are, at this current moment, in between your conscious, and your subconscious. Not quite awake, but not yet asleep. You are where your memories live, little Princess, hence my presence. What do you remember last?"  
  
Trying to soak it all in, she said, "Beryl." very softly.  
  
He grimaced and nodded. Rei knew that though they each hated the other passionately, they would rather kill Beryl if given the chance, or stand up and try to protect the other.  
  
"I figured the witch had done this. She is, after all, the only one with enough power to do such a thing. Unfortunately, I am a mere shade of a memory, not real, yet not fake. I can do nothing. But know this, just because I am your memory does not mean I have memories of my own."  
  
"Your still riddling," Rei snapped.  
  
"Don't be childish, Rei, and think with your intellect, for once, instead of your passion! What has been the one thing that Beryl has always wanted?"  
  
"Power."  
  
"And how do you think she got this power?" He probed further.  
  
This question caught her. She had never known how Beryl got her evil power, just that she had it. "But, that doesn't make any sense with you saying you have memories!"  
  
He rolled his eyes, "By the Lady, you are so thick! How did you become a Senshi? No, don't glare at me like that. Not like you can do anything to me, I'll always be here."  
  
"And we remember how you got there," came the dangerous reply.  
  
Waving a hand negligently, he pushed on, "What the real Kaidou knows, so do I, his shade."  
  
Catching on, Rei sucked in a deep breath, "So, you're saying that Kaidou knew a great deal about Beryl, information that I don't."  
  
He nodded, "Exactly. And I am not the only shade in your memory, for you have met thousands of people that you can call upon in meditation to look through."  
  
"I never knew I could do this." Rei whispered.  
  
Smiling smugly, he nodded, "That's because your parents ordered it so."  
  
Her head shot up and she glared at him, "Don't-oh!"  
  
Pain ripped through her for the second time, bowing her down to what she thought was the ground. Kaidou looked at her with hardly any sympathy, though he did look a little bit wary of what was going on. Speaking of which, what was going on?  
  
"Kaidou! What's happening?" Rei growled through her clenched teeth.  
  
"Other memories are fighting to claim control over you, Princess. I have been with you too long. Besides, even if you did contact us through meditation, you would have to go through every single memory of the time you spent with that person until you reached the actual shade. So, while it would be good use, I recommend you not call me anymore. You still remember how I triumphed over you," he said arrogantly.  
  
"Bastard!" She screamed, trying to fight the pain. But it was a losing battle. Rei was lost to the storm of her subconscious.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ami stayed close by to Rei as she went into convulsions once more. It had been five days since the scrying incident, and she showed no sign of waking, periodically going into the convulsion she was currently in. Ami's heart bled for her, watching all the time as the pain and shadows crossed her friend's face.  
  
Minako and Serenity had never had any problem making friends. Nobody disliked them, they were always so happy, it was hard to, minus Beryl. Makoto, while finding it a bit more difficult on other planets to find people not intimidated by her, still had very little trouble with fining friends. But Ami and Rei had been alone for most of their lives. Everybody on Mercury, while respecting that she was the Princess and giving her due reverence, thought she was too much of a bookworm, even for a Mercurial, and didn't like talking to her much. Her parents were cold and distant, but she knew they loved her, somewhat. However, Rei wasn't so lucky.  
  
She knew very well that Rei's parents disliked their daughter, especially her father. For what reason, none of the girls could guess, and Rei had stopped trying after a while to find out why. It pained them all to see the way she was treated on her planet. And her people didn't much like her either, finding her much too odd, even for a Martian. And Ami was the only one aware of what happened to Rei at the hands of a certain man four years ago. Not even Serenity knew about it!  
  
Because of their family situations, Ami and Rei had a special bond, sister's in their awful past. Ami was always the one Rei ever confided her deepest darkest secrets, and vice-versa.  
  
And now, it looked as if she might never wake up.  
  
Kinda short chapter, I'm sorry! But I've been really busy! Hoped you liked the chapter! Review! Oh, and don't forget, if you want a spoiler to this story, read 'When You Say Nothing At All'! Love always, ^_^V Sparky 


	8. Waking Up

Hey everybody! Sorry I've taken so long to update, but I've been busy and very sick! I was laid back with the flu for a whole week! It was awful! Anyway, I'm back! Thanks for keeping with my story! Oh, by the way, I can't figure out how to keep the italics when I post, so ~^~^~^~^~^~^~^ means its like a dream sequence or inside somebody's head, kay? good. Here we go!  
  
Chapter Six ~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^  
  
Rei looked around her. She realized now that she was still trapped in her mind, and was now looking for a way out. Her meeting with Kaidou had not been pleasant. He was a memory she would rather not have. Though, his words still rung within her.  
  
".But know this, just because I am a memory does not mean that I don't have memories of my own."  
  
If that meant what she thought it meant, then Rei had access to everybody's memories, even Beryl's, though she doubted she would be able to reach that witch's memories. Sighing softly, Rei rubbed her head, all ready becoming annoyed with the mental-circles she was wandering in.  
  
".lios. Enyalios," a soft, feminine voice called, startling Rei. She looked up to see a light faintly glowing in the distance. It was a light Rei was very familiar with.  
  
"Selenity?" She slowly made her way toward the light, and when she entered, yelped in surprise. Before, she couldn't see her body, now she could. Rei wore a soft, red satin gown that was simple, yet elegant, perfectly fitting her station, yet not overly royal.  
  
There before her sat the Queen, a sad look upon her beautiful face. She sat upon a stone bench that was surrounded by lush Casablanca lilies, the royal flower of Mars. The Queen motioned for Rei to sit down, which she did, after bowing low.  
  
"Your Majesty? How are you here?" Rei asked as she sat down on the edge of the bench.  
  
"You ask many questions, young one," Selenity said, a slow smile spreading across her face.  
  
This annoyed Rei, "I ask merely one, your Majesty." Then, her face flooded with color, for she was horrified that she had spoken in such a way to her queen.  
  
But Selenity shook her head, "Do not worry, child. I expected you to be annoyed and curious about why you are still stuck inside your own mind, let alone how I would get here. But, like Kaidou, I am merely a shade of your memory, though a powerful one."  
  
Slowly, Rei shook her head, "I don't understand."  
  
"Because you are a powerful telepathic, Enyalios, I am able to communicate with my real self, as I am also able to appear in whatever form of a memory I wish when I want to speak with you. I also have the power to keep you within yourself and to send other shade's to speak with you."  
  
"What?!" Rei cried, jumping up from the bench, "But why would you wish to keep me here!?"  
  
Selenity sighed, "Think about it, young one. I can help you and the other's through your mind. I can give valuable information that would not be able to be sent through a hand written message."  
  
"Could you not use one of the other girls?" Rei asked vaguely as she sat back down, trying to figure out everything.  
  
"Yes, I could. But you are the strongest. Think about it. Yes, Venus is strong, but she is merely the leader because she has better leadership skills than you do. Jupiter is also powerful, but she would act before she would think, thus limiting her ability. Mercury, while highly intelligent, is not the strongest. You are, Rei. The only problem is: your powers tend to be destructive. This is why I have trained Aphrodite to be the leader: she is more adept. But, in all honesty, you are probably the most powerful of the four, both in your planetary power and your psychic abilities."  
  
"But I would lead everyone on suicide missions." Rei said quietly, staring off into space.  
  
Selenity nodded, "Yes, you most likely would. But, think about this, through you, I can awaken information in your mind that you would have never had in the first place."  
  
"So your saying that you can bring forth the memories of those I've met and help me gain information through those memories?"  
  
Nodding sagely, Selenity said, "Yes, that is the general idea of it."  
  
"When would you do this?"  
  
"I can do it while you sleep, or when you decide to go into a trance. I was lucky: you tried to scry for Serenity and got trapped within your own mind in the process. Which brings up another point: how many times do I have to tell you to be careful when you scry!?" Now Selenity was the Queen- Protector.  
  
Rei smiled sheepishly, "Only once more, Your Majesty."  
  
Shaking her head in resignation, Selenity sighed, "You girls have always been headstrong. You never heed my advice, even when it could help. Oh, well. I shall keep you here a moment longer then I shall allow you to awake. I feel it necessary to show you things."  
  
Looking at her quizzically, Rei said, "Things?"  
  
"Yes. I've asked Pluto, and she believes it is in your best interest to know about those who are to help you before you begin your journey. "  
  
Rei groaned. Whenever the Time Senshi was involved, she usually got into some sort of trouble.  
  
Selenity smiled, "Have a good lesson, my dear." ~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^  
  
Ami and Zoisite sat by Rei, quietly conversing on all the latest medicines, when the door burst open and Minako and Jadeite came in, arguing.  
  
"When Rei wakes up and we tell her this, she'll have your head on a platter!" Minako growled as she stalked behind the handsome blond man.  
  
"When, Lady Minako, when she wakes up," he responded as he made his way to the raven haired woman's bed.  
  
Taking complete offense, Ami shot up out of her seat, "Rei will wake up, General! Believe me!"  
  
Zoisite, ever the peacemaker, said, "Please, we really shouldn't fight. Now, Jadeite, what half-brained scheme have you come up with now that will probably anger my patient?"  
  
Looking at him with indignation, Jadeite pouted, "Not all my ideas are that bad. And besides, I'm sure that Lady Rei will be very agreeable when she hears the idea."  
  
"Oh sure she will," Minako sneered, crossing her arms underneath her breasts, "The instant two moons rise in the sky of Earth."  
  
"Ah, but I all ready see two moons," Jadeite sneered, his eyes lowering to the appendages on Minako's chest.  
  
Snarling, Minako launched herself at him, her fist connecting with his jaw, "You pervert! Watch where those eyes slip!"  
  
Shaking his head, Zoisite sighed as he helped Jadeite off the floor, "You know, my friend, if you continue with this behavior, it will be highly unlikely that you see your next birthday. Now, tell me, what is this idea of yours?"  
  
Jadeite smiled grimly and rubbed his sore jaw, "I just thought it would be better if we, meaning Endymion and my fellow Generals, went in search of this Lady they are looking for, while the Ladies remained here, where it is safe."  
  
Minako shook her head, "Lady save us from chauvinistic men."  
  
"I pray that Jadeite does not taint your idea of all men," a voice said from the doorway, "For that would be a sad day indeed."  
  
General Kunzite walked in, followed by General Nephrite, and both were smiling, though Kunzite's was more strained and formal than Nephrite's goofy one. Minako looked up at him, and a bright smile lit her face. The Stone General had been a very good companion these past few days, providing exorbitant amounts of help to Minako with learning the area of Earth.  
  
"Hello Kunzite, Nephrite. You look happy, General. Any special occasion?" Minako asked Nephrite, who beamed at her.  
  
"Yes, I was just in the kitchens with your comrade, Makoto. She is almost as good a cook as I am," Nephrite said, his eyes going all starry at the mention of cooking.  
  
Minako laughed, a light, bright sound, "I'm sure Makoto will take that to be a compliment! She is a very good cook."  
  
He nodded vaguely, going over some recipes in his head, when the girl herself walked into the room, smiling just as happily. Ami and Minako shared looks; cooking most likely wasn't the primary reason she was so happy. Minako said as much in Lunarian.  
  
"/Have a good day in the kitchens, Juno? Or a good day in the company of General Nephrite?/" Minako smiled slyly.  
  
Makoto didn't even blush, just got a dreamy look in her emerald eyes, "/He reminds me of my ex-boyfriend!/"  
  
Ami rolled her eyes, "/Everyone reminds you of your ex-boyfriend./"  
  
"If you must talk in a foreign language," Endymion said in annoyance as he entered the room, "Do it in another room, where we can't hear you. It is very annoying when we can't speak it ourselves."  
  
Grinning shamelessly at him, Minako said, "That's the idea, isn't it?"  
  
Jadeite decided to step in at the moment, "Endymion, have you heard of my plan?"  
  
Looking at him in exasperation, Endymion nodded, "Yes, Jade, I have."  
  
"Well?"  
  
"Do you really expect these four young ladies to stay behind while we go search for their missing companion?" Endymion said, raising one of his eyebrows.  
  
"If you even think you are going without us, Jadeite, I hope you are fire- proof," a raspy voice said from the other side of the room.  
  
Everybody started, not expecting to hear the voice of the previously unconscious Rei. All three girls cried out in joy, and rushed to her side. The men followed at a slower pace.  
  
Rei looked up at them through groggy eyes, still not quite fully awake, "Did somebody die?"  
  
"We thought you were going to," Ami said, all business now, as she checked Rei's temperature and other generically medical things.  
  
Chuckling hoarsely, Rei said, "Not for some time now, sorry to disappoint you."  
  
Ami gave her a severe look, but decided not to respond. Minako took one of Rei's hands.  
  
"We were worried you weren't going to wake up."  
  
Makoto nodded in agreement, "Yeah, you had us worried. You were out for nearly a two weeks."  
  
"Really? It didn't seem that long."  
  
The Prince cut in, "Speaking of which, we never did quite figure out why she was unconscious. Ladies? Care to fill me in?"  
  
"Not particularly," Minako said dismissively, not even looking up at him.  
  
Zoisite said, "I'll help fill you in, Endymion. From what I can tell, she used an excessive amount of magic."  
  
Ami stopped moving, and Makoto and Minako looked up sharply. Endymion didn't look too shocked about this piece of information. Makoto and Minako walked around in front of Rei, blocking her from the Prince and his Generals.  
  
"Impressive, General Zoisite. And how would you know that?" Minako said, going into her military mode, not an ounce of emotion in her voice.  
  
He looked at her, "I should think it was obvious that the four of you practiced in magic. Though what kind, I do not know."  
  
"And why would you say that, General?" Makoto asked coldly, her hands balling into fists.  
  
"You practically reek of the hormones required to deal with magic," Nephrite answered quietly, looking at them with serious eyes.  
  
"But the question is, Ladies, what do you plan on accomplishing with using magic?" Jadeite asked.  
  
"I don't believe that is any of your concern, General," Ami said softly.  
  
Kunzite shook his head, "On the contrary, it has everything to do with us. We are not stupid, ladies."  
  
Makoto was about to make a remark that probably would not have been the wisest thing to say, but Rei interrupted, "Enough. We can argue this matter later. I must say something. I know where Serenity is."  
  
Was that a cliff hanger? I'm not really sure. Well, there's chapter six! I told you! Serenity is coming soon! I promise! Either next chapter or eighth chapter, I promise, pinky promise! Don't worry, she will arrive! Thanks for all the reviews! ^_^V Sparky See you next chapter! 


	9. Reminiscences

I AM SO SORRY EVERYBODY! SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY! I know I've been gone forever and I'm super sorry about it. I've been in Germany and I've had major, MAJOR writers block. Anyway, I'm super sorry! Here's my next chapter. It's kind of short, I know. However, it is completely about Serenity! So, for all you Serenity fans, waiting patiently for me to introduce her into the story, here she is! Sparky

Chapter Eight

She was so cold. She didn't know where she was, or exactly how long she had been there. She had lost count many days ago. The sharp, biting wind battered her small body where she sat on a fallen log somewhere in a large, sinister looking forest.

When Beryl had taken her in her sleep, she hadn't counted on the fact that Serenity was far more competent than she looked. Everybody thought her to be a sweet, yet ditsy princess who got lost in her own castle. On the contrary, Serenity was extremely intelligent and had a marvelous sense of direction. Just because she pretended to be a bubble-head didn't mean she actually was one.

The last thing she remembered from before Beryl taking her was going to sleep, burrowed deep beneath her white silk covers. Then, she woke up in Beryl's clutches. She knew Beryl was from Earth, but that didn't necessarily mean that Serenity herself was on Earth. For all she knew, Beryl could have had a secret hideout on Jupiter instead of on the pretty marble that Serenity so admired. And, from her limited knowledge of what Earth looked like, it seemed she could have been on either. Both Jupiter and Earth were renowned for their forests.

For sometime Beryl had tortured her and enjoyed doing it. All Lunarian's had a great resistance when it came to pain, which made Beryl try all the harder to make Serenity scream in pain. Eventually, Beryl had grown tired of her, and threw her badly used body into a dank, dirty cell. All Serenity had for clothing was the nightshift she had gone to sleep in, and now it was in tatters and covered little.

But Serenity was far more clever than the two stupid youma Beryl had left to guard her. It didn't take much of the meager pallet she had to make a dummy of herself. Whilst the youma ate, she placed the pseudo-Serenity in the corner and scrambled out of the cell's only miniscule window. She wasn't strong enough to call upon any of her powers to aid her, for she had been given little to eat over the time of her captivity and that, combined with the torture, quite depleted her powers. She was just glad that her cell was only three stories up from the forest's floor, and she did not have to climb very far down.

She did not know how long she had stumbled through the heavy foliage, desperately looking for both food and somebody to rescue her. She was far too weary to even call out to her mother for aid, though she knew that her mother had probably sent a search party for her.

How she missed Queen Selenity. She loved her mother so much, and wished that she could just curl up in her lap again and be told bed time stories while gentle hands softly brushed through her hair. Just thinking about it made tears well up in her big, cerulean blue eyes.

Eventually, Serenity hadn't been able to walk anymore, and she had sat down heavily on a log. Her once bright silver hair was now dull and in tangles, with her own blood crusted upon it. There were several cuts over her body, some that she had managed to stop the bleeding and others that still bled freely. Her entire body hurt and she wished that it would be all over.

Running a shaking hand through her mess of hair, Serenity fought back the despair that threatened to swamp her. Normally she was very pragmatic, taking tragedies in stride. But this was practically overwhelming her. Her greatest fear was being alone; and here she was, completely and totally bereft of any other company. Sometimes, a few curious animals would come near, but for the most part, the local animals left her alone. Some of them were the oddest things she had ever seen: large, horse-like creatures with great antlers atop their head and odd looking faces, small cat-like black creatures with white stripes on them, and others so odd she could hardly believe they were alive. She thought she was on Earth, but then she wasn't very familiar with the Jovian animal life either.

She desperately missed her Senshi. She missed Mercury and her soft, sweet nature. Mercury was always willing to listen to Serenity's fears and offer ways to overcome them. She missed Mars and her fiery, exotic mysteriousness. Though she and Mars constantly bickered, Serenity was always awed at how powerful Mars was, both by her planetary power and her own self-confidence. She missed Jupiter and sweet, sisterly protection. Just thinking of Jupiter's amazing cooking made Serenity's mouth water. She missed Venus and her bubbly, mischievous personality. She and Serenity were constantly getting themselves into trouble.

Serenity would do anything to get back to them.

What had she done to Beryl to be treated so? Earth did not even know of her kingdom's existence; why had Beryl taken her? But she knew one thing: the instant her power was restored and she had her Senshi by her side, Serenity would seek revenge on Beryl.

**Okay, there we go peeps! Yeah, I know it was short. My next chapter is going to be really long, however. I'm not sure when I'll be able to get it out, but hopefully it will be soon! I hope you liked this chapter! Sparky**


End file.
